Wie Feuer und Eis
by Angelus75
Summary: Dies ist die Geschichte von Thranduil und Thorin...eine Geschichte über das Aufeinandertreffen zweier mächtiger Elemente dieser Erde. Warning: es handelt sich um eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen oben genannten (Thorinduil ;-)...wer das nicht mag, soll es bitte nicht lesen. Viel Spaß damit... (würde mich über nette Kommis freuen :-)


**Wie Feuer und Eis**

Ich war noch jung an Jahren, bereits ein Krieger, jedoch erst an der Schwelle meiner Bestimmung, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal erblickte.

Balin und ich standen bewegungslos neben dem Thron meines Vaters und sahen sie eintreten. Ein Heer an Elben schritt meinem Vater entgegen. An seiner Spitze schritt ein Elb, der meinen Atem stocken ließ. Er war von einer überirdischen Schönheit, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Sein Haar war, wie das Licht der Sterne und floss sanft an ihm herab bis zu seinen Hüften. Sein Gesicht zeugte von Härte, dennoch war es strahlender, als das schönste Juwel, dass ich jemals erblickte. Sein silbernes Gewand blendete mich beinahe und verhüllte seine schlanke und trotzdem mächtige Gestalt. Auf seinem Haupt saß eine hohe Krone aus dornigen Ästen.

Was mich jedoch am meisten faszinierte, war die Farbe seiner Augen. Wie eisblaue Kristalle schimmerten sie.

"Wer ist das?", flüsterte ich ergriffen. Balin antwortete ebenso leise: "Das ist König Thranduil."

„Der große Elbenherrscher?", flüsterte ich erneut und riss meine Augen auf. Natürlich kannte ich seinen Namen. Es existierten unzählige Lieder und Mythen über ihn und seine Taten.

„Ja", erwiderte Balin. „Seltsam, dass Du ihn noch nie gesehen hast. Er war schon einige Male hier bei Deinem Vater. Die schönsten Edelsteine aus den Tiefen unseres Berges haben es ihm angetan."

Stumm blickte ich ihm entgegen und beobachtete, wie er leicht sein Haupt in Richtung meines Vaters neigte. Mein Vater tat es ihm gleich und erhob sich. Er schritt zu ihm und begann sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Balin folgte meinem Vater und stellte sich hinter ihn.

Ich sah, wie die beiden Könige sich Geschenke überreichten und wieder miteinander sprachen. Doch plötzlich schien irgendetwas in der Luft zu liegen, denn obwohl ich nicht hören konnte, wovon sie sprachen, registrierte ich sehr wohl, dass sich der Tonfall des Gespräches geändert haben musste. Mein Vater blickte dem Elbenkönig zornig entgegen. König Thranduil blitzte ihn aus eisigen Augen bedrohlich an. Nach einigen Sekunden änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und wurde hart und kalt. Dann neigte er erneut sein Haupt. Als er sich abwandte, blieb sein Blick für einen kurzen Moment an mir hängen. Ich hielt die Luft an und starrte gebannt in seine kristallenen Augen, die mich rätselhaft ansahen. Dann wandte er sich um und kehrte zu seinen Soldaten zurück.

Balin war wieder an meine Seite getreten.

"Nimm Dich in acht vor ihm und lass Dich nicht von seiner schönen Gestalt täuschen!", sagte er leise. „Er ist einer der gefährlichsten und mächtigsten Herrscher dieser Erde!"

Ich wusste instinktiv, dass ich Balins Rat befolgen würde...vor allem, weil ich spürte, dass sich die eisblauen Augen dieses Königs unwiderruflich in meine Seele eingebrannt hatten.

"Was geht hier vor?", fragte ich.

"Er will den Arkenstein."

"Er will WAS?", sagte ich entsetzt.

Es war der schönste Edelstein unseres Königreiches, den dieser Elb begehrte, dachte ich erbost.

„Wie kommt er darauf, dass mein Vater damit einverstanden ist?", fragte ich aufgebracht.

„Du weißt ja nicht, was er Deinem Vater im Gegenzug angeboten hat", sagte Balin. „Wir würden ab heute und für alle Zeit unter dem Schutze seines Königreiches stehen, wenn Dein Vater ihm den Stein zum Geschenk gemacht hätte", fügte er fast ehrfürchtig hinzu.

„Weißt Du, was das bedeuten würde, Junge? Er würde uns in Zukunft gegen jedweden Feind verteidigen. Was bedeutet da schon ein schöner Stein?"

Ich sah in verblüfft an. Balin war dem Reichtum unseres Berges nie sehr zugetan gewesen, was sehr untypisch für einen Zwergen war. Aber mir war auch klar, dass mein Vater dieses Juwel niemals freiwillig hergeben würde und ich konnte ihn verstehen. Wer diesen Stein erblickte, war ihm für immer verfallen.

Ich sah den Elbenkönig lange Zeit nicht mehr. Nach vielen Monaten begann mein Vater erneut, geschäftliche Beziehungen zu seinem Reich aufzunehmen und schickte die kostbarsten Geschenke, um ihn milde zu stimmen. Einige wenige Male kam König Thranduil zu unserem Berg, aber über den Arkenstein sprachen sie wohl niemals wieder. Bei ihren Treffen war ich meist nicht mehr zugegen, da ich Balins Rat in die Tat umsetzte und dem Elbenkönig aus dem Wege ging.

Die Jahre zogen in das Land und der Drache kam. Er brachte Tod und Vernichtung. Mein Vater starb, als er verzweifelt versuchte sein Gold zu retten. Als ich mit meinem Volk um unser Leben rannte, sah ich ihn wieder...entfernt auf einer Anhöhe des nächstgelegenen Berges. Er sah mich kühl und unergründlich an, bevor er sich langsam abwandte und uns seinen Rücken kehrte. Er verweigerte uns seinen Schutz, obwohl er sah, in welcher Not wir waren. Der brennende Zorn in meiner Brust wollte nicht versiegen. Niemals wollte ich ihm dies vergeben.

Weitere Jahre zogen in das Land und ich hatte für mich und mein Volk eine neue Heimat aufgebaut. Es fehlte uns an nichts, aber unsere alte Heimat konnte keiner von uns jemals vergessen. Zu schmerzhaft und zu sehnsuchtsvoll waren die Gedanken an Erebor. Ich wusste, dass der Drache den Berg freiwillig nie verlassen würde und in mir brannte hell und immer heller der Wunsch nach Rache, nach Rückforderung unseres Eigentums.

Tag und Nacht brütete ich über meinem Vorhaben, uns unsere Heimat zurück zu erobern und ich plante sehr sorgsam. Die tapfersten Zwerge meines Volkes, die mir als Weggefährten treu zur Seite standen, weihte ich in meine Pläne ein. Es war keine Frage oder Bitte, die ich an sie richtete, denn ich wusste, dass sie mir ergeben in jede Schlacht folgen würden.

So zogen wir los und machten uns auf die Reise, um unseren geliebten Berg von dem Drachen zu befreien.

Der schnellste Weg führte ausgerechnet durch den Düsterwald...das Reich von König Thranduil. Diesen Weg fürchtete ich mehr, als den Kampf mit dem Drachen. Oft schon stand ich nah an der Entscheidung um sein Reich herum zu wandern. Doch dann rief ich mich zur Vernunft. Es würde viele zusätzliche Tage dauern und ich konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, warum ich mich davor fürchtete, auf ihn zu treffen.

Wir waren bereits viele Wochen unterwegs und hatten immer wieder heftige Auseinandersetzungen mit umher streunenden Orktruppen, als wir das Waldlandreich erreichten.

Sobald wir es betraten, fühlte ich eine Art von Beklommenheit in mir. Merkwürdig war mir zumute, denn ich hatte bisher vor nichts und niemandem Angst.

Da wir mit dem Gelände nicht vertraut waren, war es leider fast unmöglich, abseits der Wege im Dickicht zu wandern. Zumindest nicht, wenn wir auf dem schnellsten Wege hier raus wollten und das wollte ich. Wir waren noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten unterwegs, als es so kam, wie es kommen musste.

Unzählige Soldaten der Wache Thranduils hatten uns umzingelt und zielten mit ihren Bögen auf uns. Meine Gefährten wollten gerade ihre Waffen ziehen, als ich mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete, dass sie dies zu unterlassen hätten.

Nun gut, Elbenkönig...dachte ich mit zusammengepresstem Kiefer...dann muss ich mich wohl oder übel in ein Gespräch mit Dir begeben.

Die Wache schleppte uns in den Palast. Jedoch nicht vor König Thranduil, sondern sie warfen uns stattdessen in ihre Kerker. Ungläubig und schäumend vor Wut saß ich nun als Gefangener in seinem Reich. Wie konnte er es wagen, mich so zu behandeln?! Immerhin war ich kein daher gelaufener, einfacher Krieger, sondern selbst ein König.

Ich mahnte mich zur Ruhe, denn meine Kraft mit inneren Wutausbrüchen zu verschwenden, erschien mir nicht sehr hilfreich und ratsam. Also beschloss ich abzuwarten, was passierte. Er konnte uns ja schlecht hier drin verrotten lassen. Dafür gab es ja auch überhaupt keinen mir ersichtlichen Grund.

Nach vielen Stunden, die ein Tag gewesen sein könnten, ließ er mich zu sich bringen. Als der Hauptmann der Wache mich aus dem Verlies holte, sagte er: „Verzeiht die ungebührliche Behandlung, König Eichenschild. Nach der Unterredung mit meinem Fürsten werdet Ihr natürlich eine angemessenere Unterkunft erhalten."

Auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal überlegte ich, wovon er eigentlich gesprochen hatte. Nach dieser Unterredung würde ich keine Unterkunft benötigen, da ich selbstverständlich meinen Weg fortsetzen würde.

Er öffnete eine große goldene Tür und ließ mich ein. König Thranduil stand vor seinem Thron und wandte sich langsam zu mir um. Eisblaue, kalte Augen trafen mich. Innerlich erbebte ich, als ich seine erhabene Gestalt und die Farbe seiner Augen sah. Ich ließ mir jedoch nichts anmerken. Mit unerschütterlichem und starrem Blick ging ich auf ihn zu.

Er richtete das Wort an mich: „Ich nehme an, Ihr wisst, warum ich Euch in Gewahrsam nahm?"

Ich blickte ihm kalt entgehen: "Ich erahne es", sagte ich mit fester Stimme.

"Ihr habt also vor, Euch dem Drachen entgegen zu stellen?", stellte er kühl fest.

Ich erwiderte: "Wenn es so wäre...warum interessiert Euch das? Ihr habt uns schon einmal im Stich gelassen. Wo es Euch doch ein Leichtes gewesen wäre, uns beizustehen!"

„Ich hatte meine Gründe so zu handeln", hörte ich ihn erneut sprechen.

„BITTE?", zischte ich erzürnt und ballte meine Hand zu einer Faust.

Er wandte mir erneut seinen Rücken zu und erwiderte: „Beruhigt Euch, König Eichenschild. Eure Wut hebt Euch für den Drachen auf. Ich habe Euch einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten."

Ich konzentrierte mich darauf, ruhig zu bleiben: „Dann sprecht!"

Er schwieg einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sich zu mir drehte und sagte:

„Ich sichere Euch meine Hilfe zu, aber ich beanspruche als Gegenleistung etwas, dass Euer Vater mir verwehrte."

Nun funkelte ich ihn zornig an: „Ich weiß, was das ist...der Arkenstein. Schlagt Euch das aus dem Kopf, Eure Majestät, denn den bekommt Ihr nicht. Ich brauche Eure Hilfe nicht, denn diesen Drachen zu bezwingen, ist alleine meine Aufgabe. Und dies werde ich erfolgreich tun und zwar ohne Euch!"

Er starrte mich bedrohlich an.

"Ich weiß um Eure Stärke, dennoch könnt Ihr diesen Drachen niemals allein bezwingen!"

"Ihr unterschätzt mich!", presste ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen wütend hervor.

"Und Ihr überschätzt Euch, Eichenschild!", schrie er mich beinahe an.

"Ich weile seit Jahrtausenden auf dieser Erde...ich weiß, wie tödlich das Drachenfeuer ist!", zischte er und kam meinem Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter nah. Ich sah, wie seine Augen sich veränderten. Glühendes Gelb und tiefes Schwarz starrten mich an. Auf seiner Wange erschienen flammende Schuppen.

Ich riss meinen Arm nach oben, um mich von ihm zu trennen.

"Wagt es nicht, jetzt Eure Hand gegen mich zu erheben!", kam ein bedrohliches Donnern aus seiner Brust. Er erbebte und schloss kurz die Augen.

Dann nahm er wieder seine unnahbare Haltung an und blickte mich erneut aus seinen ewig eisigen Augen an.

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn Ihr Euch nun zurückzieht", sagte er und ich sah, dass sein Atem schneller ging, als zuvor.

Ich verneigte mich leicht und ging. Da drang seine Stimme noch einmal an mein Ohr:

„Ihr dürft Euch innerhalb der Grenzen meines Reiches bewegen, wie es Euch beliebt. Nur verlassen dürft Ihr es nicht! Nicht bis Ihr Vernunft angenommen habt!"

Ich kochte vor Wut. Das werden wir sehen, König...dachte ich zornig und zog mich in mein neues Schlafgemach zurück, dass zum Glück wesentlich komfortabler war, als die Gefängniszelle zuvor.

Ich entsann mich meiner Weggefährten und hoffte inständig, dass diese bessere Behandlung auch ihnen zuteil geworden war. Ich musste mir schleunigst etwas einfallen lassen, denn für mich stand fest, dass ich zusammen mit meinen Zwergen, aber ohne König Thranduil, zum Erebor ziehen würde und dem Drachen gegenübertreten würde.

Wütend glitten meine Gedanken zu Thranduil. Er wollte mir helfen? Das sollte wohl ein Scherz sein. Das Einzige, was diesen Elben interessierte, war der Arkenstein und nicht das Schicksal oder die Unversehrtheit meines Volkes.

Als ich zum ersten Mal den Palast verließ, entdeckte ich erleichtert meine Weggefährten, die ebenfalls in normalen Gemächern untergebracht waren. Jedoch außerhalb des Palastes. Sie waren über alle Maßen entsetzt und erbost, dass man uns hier festhielt und ergaben sich zähneknirschend in ihr Schicksal. In endlosen Diskussionen überzeugte ich sie davon, dass ich einen Weg finden würde, um diesem Reich und dem König zu entkommen. Sie sollten mir nur etwas Zeit dafür geben. Ich begann beinahe jeden Tag viele Stunden in diesen Wäldern zu wandern, da ich mich damit vertraut machen wollte. Da mir klar war, dass wir bei unserer Flucht nicht den Hauch einer Chance hätten, wenn wir versuchen würden, dieses Reich auf den offiziellen Wegen zu verlassen, hielt ich mich hauptsächlich abseits der Wege und schlug mich durch das Dickicht. Somit begegnete mir kaum jemand.

Nach einigen Tagen wurde ich erneut zu König Thranduil gebracht.

„Habt Ihr Eure Meinung inzwischen überdacht?", fragte er mich und blickte mich hart aus seinen eisigen Augen an.

„König Thranduil, ich ändere meine Meinung nicht!", erwiderte ich. „Und wenn Ihr mich noch so lange gefangen haltet."

„Nun denn, wie Ihr wünscht. Ich kann warten...", sagte er unbarmherzig.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen, sah ich entnervt und gequält zur Seite.

„Meine Gesellschaft scheint wahrhaftig schlimm für Euch zu sein, Thorin."

Ich hob meinen Blick dem seinen entgegen und sah darin einen Hauch von Spott aufblitzen. Wütend entgegnete ich: „Wie fändet Ihr es denn, wenn man Euch in einen goldenen Käfig sperrt?!"

Er zog langsam eine Augenbraue nach oben und zeigte aber sonst keinerlei Regung. Mir wurde die Zweideutigkeit meiner Worte bewusst, denn aufgrund seiner Bestimmung, war es ja genau das, worin er selbst saß.

„Ach, Ihr langweilt Euch?", fragte er mich.

„So kann man es sagen, ja!", erwiderte ich.

„Wenn dem so ist, dann werdet Ihr zukünftig die Abendstunden in meiner Gesellschaft verbringen", entgegnete der König kühl und wandte seinen Blick ab.

Da ich wusste, dass das Gespräch hiermit für ihn beendet war, nickte ich kurz und ging mit schnellen Schritten nach draußen.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob mir das gefiel. Einerseits wollte ich mich so weit, wie möglich von ihm fernhalten, andererseits brannte ich darauf, etwas aus seinem unglaublich langwährenden Leben zu erfahren. Wie viel Lebenserfahrung und Weisheit musste dieser Elb besitzen.

Ich entschied mich, seiner Bitte bzw. eher seinem Befehl nachzukommen und mich darauf einzulassen. Es war immer noch besser, als tatenlos herum zu sitzen.

Somit verbrachte ich die kommenden Abende bei Thranduil und speiste gemeinsam mit ihm. Anfangs war es eine seltsame Situation, die sich jedoch bald in interessanten Gesprächen verlor.

Die Distanz wich stetig einer Art von gegenseitigem Respekt. Obwohl er viele meiner Fragen mit Gegenfragen beantwortete, was mich sprichwörtlich in den Wahnsinn trieb, begann er manches aus seinem Jahrtausende währenden Leben zu erzählen. Jedes Mal wenn mir bewusst wurde, wie lang er schon auf dieser Erde wandelte, erschauderte ich in tiefster Ehrfurcht. Ich sah immer und immer wieder in seine Augen, in denen sich die Ewigkeit spiegelte.

Es überraschte mich umso mehr, dass er sich auffallend für mein kurzes sterbliches Leben zu interessieren schien. Was ich gewillt war preiszugeben, erzählte ich ihm. Ich ertappte mich, dass ich seine Gesellschaft genoss und so erwartete ich jeden Abend zunehmend fiebernd, dass er mich zu sich rief.

"Wie ich hörte, wandert Ihr häufig in meinen Wäldern." Thranduils Blick ruhte auf mir.

"Sie sind wunderschön und mächtig, nicht wahr?", fügte er andächtig hinzu. "Auch ich ziehe mich oft dorthin zurück."

"Alleine?", fragte ich ungläubig. Ich hatte bisher angenommen, dass er keinen Schritt ohne seine Soldaten außerhalb dieser Mauern unternahm.

Er sah mich durchdringend an.

"Glaubt mir eines, Thorin...ich weiß mich sehr gut selbst zu verteidigen."

Daran hegte ich keinerlei Zweifel.

"Vielleicht begleitet Ihr mich eines Tages auf meinen Wanderungen?", hörte ich ihn erneut sprechen.

Eigentlich war dies das Letzte, was ich vorhatte. Suchte ich doch auf meinen Erkundungen ständig nach Möglichkeiten seinem Reich zu entkommen. Dennoch zog mich dieser Gedanke magisch an.

"Wenn Ihr dies wünscht, dann wäre es mir eine Freude", erwiderte ich und ärgerte mich darüber, dass es tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach. Ich wehrte mich dagegen, zu sehr in seinen Bann zu geraten. Dabei war es für mich längst viel zu spät.

Ich suchte schnell nach einem anderen Gesprächsthema.

"Niemals sehe ich Leben um Euch herum. Warum zieht Ihr Euch in Einsamkeit zurück?"

"Ich schätze die Gesellschaft anderer Wesen nicht sehr", sagte er kühl.

„Ihr dürft Euch also geschmeichelt fühlen."

„Es wundert mich, dass Ihr mich nach meiner Einsamkeit fragt, denn ich bin wohl kaum einsamer, als Ihr, denkt Ihr nicht?", fügte er an.

Mit dieser Antwort hatte ich nun nicht gerechnet.

„Warum ist kein Weib an Euer Seite", fragte ich ihn erneut. "Wo ist Eure Königin?"

Er sah mich unergründlich an. "Sie starb vor sehr langer Zeit."

"Das tut mir leid", erwiderte ich ehrlich.

"So ist der Lauf des Lebens", hörte ich seine Stimme.

Erschrocken schoss mir durch den Kopf, dass Elben nur einmal in ihrem Leben einen Gefährten wählen. Wie traurig musste er seit dem Tod seiner Gefährtin sein.

Er schien in meinen Gedanken zu lesen.

"Es ist nicht zwingend so, dass man zur ewigen Einsamkeit verdammt ist, wenn man sein Liebstes verliert", sagte er.

"Es kommt darauf an, ob man zuvor weise und richtig gewählt hat."

"Dann hattet Ihr nicht weise gewählt?", fragte ich ihn.

"Dies ist möglich", sprach er.

Wieder sah er mir mit seinem durchdringenden Blick in die Augen, als er sagte:

„Auch ich habe vor langer Zeit falsche Entscheidungen getroffen, Thorin."

Es war für mich fast unvorstellbar, ihm das zu glauben. Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an.

„So, wie ich Euch jetzt erscheine, bin ich nicht geboren", fügte er mit veränderter Stimme an und ich sah, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen.

Atemlos erwiderte ich: „Ihr solltet öfter lächeln, denn dies steht Euch gut."

Er sah mich nicht an, als seine eisige Stimme ertönte: „Ihr vergesst, zu wem Ihr sprecht." Ich bemerkte jedoch, dass das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht nicht verschwunden war.

Ich war hin und her gerissen, denn ich wollte meinen Fluchtplan endlich in die Tat umsetzen, jedoch hätte ich gerne noch viele Abende mit ihm im Gespräch verbracht. Meine Entscheidung zur Flucht stand dennoch unumstößlich fest.

Somit begab ich mich am nächsten Tag wieder einmal auf eine meiner Wanderungen. Diese führte mich bis zu den Grenzen des Waldlandreiches, denn so weit war mein Fluchtweg durch das Dickicht schon von mir erkundet. Es war wirklich ein schwieriger Marsch durch teils unwegsames Gelände, den wir bei unserer Flucht nehmen mussten, aber eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht.

Auf meinem Rückweg entschied ich mich dazu, endlich einmal die normalen Wege durch den Wald zu nehmen. Es war wundervoll dort. Viel heller und frischer. Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen golden durch das Laub der Bäume. Ich blieb beeindruckt stehen und drehte mich um meine eigene Achse. Der Wald...beinahe, als wäre er verzaubert, dachte ich und ließ seinen Zauber auf mich wirken.

Berauscht setzte ich meinen Weg fort. Vor mir tat sich eine prächtige Lichtung auf. Als ich aus dem Schatten der Bäume treten wollte, bemerkte ich eine Gestalt, die vollkommen regungslos zu stehen schien. Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich ein paar Schritte vor und erkannte Thranduil. Er stand dort mit geschlossenen Augen. Sein Körper schien zu strahlen. Wunderschöne bunte Vögel des Waldes umkreisten ihn. Es verschlug mir den Atem, als ich ihn beobachtete. In seiner Hand lag eine große schimmernde Blüte. Der Wind, der durch mein Haar wehte, schien in einer leisen magischen Melodie zu erklingen, die nun seine Blüte erfasste und sanft mit sich nahm, dem Himmel entgegen. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm nehmen. Mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen sprach er leise: "Thorin."

Ich riss meine Augen auf, denn ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er meine Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte.

Dann öffnete er seine atemberaubenden Augen und sah mich an. Ich blickte ihm stumm und überwältigt entgegen.

„Was tut Ihr hier so nahe an den Grenzen meines Reiches?", fragte er mich misstrauisch.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, aus denen die Kälte mir eisig entgegen schoss. Augenblicklich lag eine bedrohliche Stille in der Luft.

"Denkt nicht einmal daran!", zischte er.

Ich sah ihm hart in die Augen und erwiderte kein Wort. Dann schritt er hoch erhobenen Hauptes an mir vorüber.

An diesem Abend wartete ich vergeblich darauf, dass er mich zu sich rief. Offensichtlich hatte ich Thranduil sehr verärgert. Ich fühlte ein seltsames, unbehagliches Ziehen in meiner Brust. In dieser Nacht machte ich kein Auge zu, denn meine Gedanken verweilten bei meinem Fluchtplan und bei ihm.

Ich wusste inzwischen sehr präzise, wann die Wachpostenwechsel stattfanden und wollte meine Pläne morgen zur Nachmittagsstunde verwirklichen. Mit einer List wollte ich den Hauptmann der Soldaten dazu bringen, den Wechsel der Wache für einige Minuten zu verschieben. Da die Soldaten, die sich im Wald befanden, sich jedoch jeden Tag zu exakt derselben Stunde zurückzogen, würde dies meinen Gefährten und mir mindestens zehn Minuten unbewachtes Gelände bringen. Der Weg durch das Dickicht sollte dann den Rest erledigen.

Als ich beim Licht der ersten Sonnenstrahlen aufstand, war ich so angespannt, dass ich glaubte zu zerspringen. Inständig hoffte ich, dass mein Plan funktionierte. Ich geisterte den ganzen Vormittag ruhelos neben meinen Gefährten hin und her und war im Geiste abwesend. Nach außen hin versuchte ich die Ruhe selbst zu sein und dieses Kräftemessen meines Inneren führte nur dazu, dass ich noch angespannter wurde. Zur Mittagsstunde saß ich verschwitzt und mit meinen Nerven am Ende im kühlen Schatten eines Baumes. Nicht mal der Kampf mit einem ausgewachsenen Uruk-hai strengte mich so an, wie diese Situation hier.

Selbst Balin sah mich inzwischen immer wieder besorgt an. Da trat plötzlich Kili neben mich und sah an mir herunter: „Thorin, Du siehst aus, als könntest Du ein Bad gebrauchen."

Er lächelte mich an. „Wir haben noch Zeit und dort unten zwischen diesen riesigen Bäumen befinden sich die wunderbar warmen Quellen der Elben."

Erstaunt erwiderte ich: „Was? Davon weiß ich ja gar nichts."

Kili lachte: „Wie denn auch? Du gehst doch jeden Tag zum Fluss."

Verschmitzt sagte er noch: „Zu dieser Stunde befindet sich dort nie jemand."

Ich lächelte ihn an und nickte dankbar.

„Frag doch den Hauptmann der Wache, ob er Dir ein Hemd borgt", lachte Kili.

„Du bist manchmal ein wahrer Kindskopf", fiel ich in sein Lachen ein. „Ich denke nicht, dass mir das Hemd eines Elben passen könnte."

Ich hatte zwar eine schlanke Taille, aber die Breite meiner Schultern und meiner Oberarme würden mit Sicherheit jedes Elbenhemd sprengen.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu jenen Bäumen, auf die Kili gedeutet hatte. Ich hoffte, dort ein wenig Entspannung zu finden und wollte diese Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen. Ich trat durch einen Kreis aus hohen Bäumen und stand plötzlich vor wunderschönen, klaren Quellen. Zum Glück war wirklich niemand hier. Zwergenkrieger entkleideten sich nicht vor Wesen anderer Völker und dafür gab es einen ganz bestimmten Grund. Wenn ein Zwerg die Reife eines Kriegers erreicht hatte, dann ließ er sich seine besondere Stärke, die ihn ganz speziell auszeichnete, mit schwarzen Linien auf seinen Körper zeichnen. Diese besondere Kunst begleitete ihn den Rest seines Lebens. Nur das eigene Volk bekam es zu Gesicht.

Es war alte Tradition und bedeutete eine Art Kriegstaufe eines jeden Zwergenkriegers.

So wanden sich über meine Schulter und meinen linken Oberarm bis zur Hälfte meiner Brust lodernde schwarze Flammen empor.

Ich zog mir das Hemd über den Kopf und lächelte in mich hinein. Vermutlich hätte der Anblick meines nackten Oberkörpers sowieso jeden Elben verjagt, denn er war mit unzähligen Narben übersät, die von meinen vielen Kämpfen zeugten. Ich griff nach hinten in meinen Nacken und band mein langes Haar zusammen, als ich plötzlich eine gewaltige Kraft in meinem Rücken spürte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde mich etwas oder jemand durchdringen.

Ich erstarrte augenblicklich und drehte mich um. Eigentlich war ich nicht verwundert, über die Gestalt, die zwischen zwei mächtigen Bäumen stand und mich aus kristallenen Augen unergründlich ansah. Sein Blick war starr auf meine Brust gerichtet.

Ich hielt den Atem an und spürte, wie sich meine Hand verkrampfte.

In meinem Kopf herrschte absolute Leere, als ich sah, wie er sich mir näherte. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und seine Hand kam auf mich zu.

Ich starrte entsetzt und doch so verlangend auf seine Hand, die sich meiner Brust näherte. Wenige Zentimeter, bevor seine Finger die schwarzen Flammen auf meiner Haut erreichten, zuckte plötzlich seine Hand zurück. Thranduil hob seine Augen zu meinen und sah mich mit seinem zurückgekehrt eisigen Blick durchdringend an. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand zwischen den hohen Bäumen. Ich stand wie angewurzelt da und atmete schwer.

Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen. So ruhig ich konnte, schritt ich über den Platz, dem Hauptmann der Wache entgegen. Er neigte seinen Kopf zum stillen Gruß. Ich begann mit ihm zu sprechen: „Herr Hauptmann, Euer König lässt Euch ausrichten, dass Ihr unverzüglich bei ihm erscheinen sollt."

Er sah mich erstaunt an. „Jetzt? Das ist ungewöhnlich, denn um diese Zeit findet der Wechsel unserer Wachen statt."

Ich erwiderte seinen Blick ungerührt und sagte: „Es schien dringend zu sein. Ich an Eurer Stelle würde König Thranduil nicht warten lassen."

Er zögerte. Da er aber von meinem beinahe freundschaftlichen Verhältnis zu seinem König wusste, konnte ich ihn überzeugen.

"Nun gut, dann soll es so sein", fügte er hinzu und wich in Richtung des Palastes von meiner Seite. Ich sah ihm nach und wandte mich blitzschnell an meine Gefährten. "Los!", zischte ich.

Wir rannten los und ich führte uns so schnell ich konnte, in das tiefste, unwegsamste Dickicht des Waldes hinein. Den Weg kannte ich inzwischen, wie im Schlaf. Wir flohen, als wären Dämonen hinter uns her und ich betete, dass wir auf keine Soldaten treffen würden. Immer tiefer in das Gehölz führte ich sie und rannte blind durch beinahe undurchdringliches Gebüsch, dass mir peitschend in mein Gesicht schlug. Nach einer scheinbar endlosen Zeit erreichten wir die Grenze des Düsterwaldes.

Als wir sie überschritten, hörten wir ein düsteres Grollen in der Luft. Böen eines plötzlichen Orkans stoben uns um die Ohren und die Erde unter unseren Füßen erbebte. "Was ist das?", hörte ich Kili ängstlich fragen. Ich wusste es längst. "Das ist der König", sagte ich leise und fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Brust.

„Wir müssen weiter!", rief ich und rannte keuchend los.

Ich befürchtete, dass uns Truppen folgen würden, jedoch war dem nicht so. Merkwürdig, dachte ich und fühlte den Schmerz erneut durch meinen Körper jagen.

Wir wanderten zwei volle Tage lang und unsere Kraft kehrte zurück, als wir unsere geliebte Heimat erblickten. Als wir Erebor erreichten, sah ich Tränen in den Augen von Balin aufblitzen und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Du weißt nicht, wie oft ich diesen Moment in meinen Träumen ersehnt habe", sagte er ergriffen. „Doch, ich ahne es", erwiderte ich und lächelte ihn an.

„Nun liegt das Schwerste vor uns, Thorin. Es gilt den Drachen zu besiegen und dies scheint fast unmöglich. Sein Panzer ist so hart, wie Eisen!"

Ich erwiderte: „Du weißt, dass er eine Schwachstelle hat, die ihm einst im Kampfe zugefügt wurde. Die abgebrochene Schuppe an seinem Hals ist unsere einzige Chance."

Er nickte und schwieg. Wir machten uns auf, den Berg zu besteigen und gelangten schließlich zu der geheimen Tür, die nur wir Zwerge kannten. Leise schritten wir durch sie hindurch und in das innere Erebors hinein.

Nun ließen wir uns nieder, um erst einmal auszuruhen und das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Nach drei vergangenen Stunden erhob ich mich und machte mich bereit. Meine Gefährten folgten mir. Wir schlichen in die unteren Ebenen des Berges auf der Suche nach dem Drachen. Ich wusste, dass wir ihn mit aller Macht in Schach halten mussten, damit er keine Gelegenheit fand, sein tödliches Feuer herauf zu beschwören.

Leise bewegten wir uns durch die großen Hallen meiner Ahnen, als wir plötzlich ein lautes Grollen hörten. So laut, wie ein Gewitter. Ich erstarrte und wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Der Drache hatte uns gewittert.

„Du wagst es, hier her zu kommen, Eichenschild?", donnerte es an mein Ohr.

„Ich kann Dich riechen...dreckiger Zwerg!", schrie er.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Gebrüll stand er plötzlich vor uns und starrte uns aus seinen gelben Augen an.

„Was willst Du? Denkst Du tatsächlich, Du kannst mich vertreiben?", er lachte schallend. „Na dann lass uns spielen, Eichenschild!"

Bestürzt sah ich die Glut in seinem Hals. „Vorsicht!", schrie ich und wir warfen uns hinter eine Säule. Da donnerte auch schon sein Feuer an uns vorbei. Wieder hörte ich das dunkle Lachen des Drachen. In mir begann der Zorn zu brodeln. Ich stürzte nach vorne und rammte mein Schwert gegen seine Schuppen. Wie es zu erwarten war, prallte es von ihm ab. Er warf mich mit einem Hieb zu Boden und blies mir seinen stinkenden Rauch entgegen. Sofort war ich wieder auf den Beinen und warf mich wieder hinter eine Säule, da bereits der nächste Feuerschwall auf uns hernieder regnete.

Wir liefen um unser Leben durch die Gänge des Berges, gefolgt von dem Drachen, der immer wütender wurde. „Du kannst nicht ewig vor mir davon laufen, ZWERG!", brüllte er.

„Es war ein Fehler von Dir hier alleine zu erscheinen", säuselte er nun in einem merkwürdigen Singsang. „Möchtest Du hören, wie Dein Vater um sein Leben gebettelt hat, als ich ihn tötete?"

Mit einem wütenden Schrei stürmte ich aus meinem Versteck und warf mich auf ihn.

„Thorin NICHT!", hörte ich Balin schreien. Dann folgten mir meine Gefährten und versuchten ebenfalls verbissen gegen diese Ausgeburt der Hölle anzukommen.

So sehr ich auch versuchte, an diese eine Stelle seines Panzers zu gelangen...ich schaffte es nicht. Sein mächtiger Kopf versperrte mir den Weg. Wieder schoss das tödliche Feuer aus seinem Maul und wir gingen in Deckung.

„Thorin, wir müssen uns zurückziehen", hörte ich Balin keuchend sagen. „Wir können ihn nicht besiegen!"

„Niemals!", zischte ich. „Dann wird das unser aller Tod sein!", erwiderte er kraftlos.

Erneut hörten wir den Drachen säuseln: „Was ist, Zwerg? Hast Du etwa Angst? Komm raus und kämpfe!"

"KÄMPFT MIT MIR!", ertönte plötzlich eine mächtige Stimme hinter mir. Der Drache sah ungläubig an uns vorbei und keuchte entsetzt: "THRANDUIL...!"

Ich erstarrte. Mein Blick bohrte sich in seine Gestalt. Er war gekleidet, wie ein Krieger aus den Reihen seiner Soldaten. Jedoch verrieten seine alles überstrahlende Schönheit und sein mit Edelsteinen besetzter Stirnreif, wer er war.

Dann wandte der Drache den Kopf zu mir und ich sah, wie sich seine Augen zu feurigen Schlitzen verengten.

"Wie hast Du das geschafft, Eichenschild? Dass er Dir zu Hilfe eilt?"

Er verschlang uns mit seinem durchdringenden Blick. Dann stockte er kurz und begann laut und dunkel zu lachen.

"Das ist es also? Ihr tut mir leid!" Er lachte noch lauter, wie ein Wahnsinniger.

"Thranduil, Ihr habt Euren Tod in Euer Heim geholt!"

Thranduil antwortete nicht, sondern stürzte sich mit erhobenem Schwert auf ihn. Er bewegte sich so schnell, dass meine Augen kaum in der Lage waren, ihm zu folgen. Ich sah, wie sein Schwert in rasender Geschwindigkeit um ihn flog, dem Drachen entgegen.

Der Drache brüllte wild und versuchte ihn abzuwehren.

Seine messerscharfen Krallen schossen durch die Luft und trafen Thranduil im Gesicht. Ich keuchte entsetzt, als ich sah, dass sie tiefe blutende Risse auf seiner Wange hinterließen. Thranduil wich ihm aus und schlug ihm mit aller Macht sein Schwert auf den Leib. Der Drache taumelte zurück.

Ich stürzte mit erhobenem Schwert an Thranduils Seite und sah ungläubig, wie die Wunden auf seiner Wange sich langsam schlossen.

„Geht aus dem Weg, Eichenschild!", donnerte mir seine Stimme entgegen. Das tat ich natürlich nicht.

"Verdammt, tut einmal das, was man Euch sagt, Zwerg!", zischte er.

"Vergesst es, Elb!", raunte ich ihm dunkel entgegen.

Sein vernichtender Blick, den er mir jetzt zuwarf, brachte mich dazu, innezuhalten. Dieser kurze Moment war jedoch bereits zu lang.

Ich erstarrte und keuchte schwer, als ich sah, wie sich helle Glut in der Kehle des Drachens sammelte.

"THORIN!", schrie Thranduil durchdringend, als er mich hinter sich stieß.

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung riss er sein mächtiges Schwert vor sich, als ihm das Drachenfeuer entgegen schoss. Die Flammen trafen auf sein Schwert und stoben um seinen Körper. Es konnte ihn nicht verbrennen. Eisiger Sturm strömte aus seinem Schwert und seinem Körper dem Feuer entgegen. Ich lag keuchend hinter ihm und hielt mein Schild vor mich. Er war, wie ein Hitzeschild, dass mich vor der Feuersbrunst abschirmte. Ich spürte seine Kälte, die auch mir entgegen flog. Beinahe an den Grenzen meines Verstandes sah ich, wie er mit wehendem Haar in diesem alles vernichtenden Flammenmeer stand.

Als es versiegte, keuchte der Drache entsetzt und wich einen Schritt zurück. Auf diese Gelegenheit hatte ich gewartet. Ich stürmte nach vorne an Thranduil vorbei und warf mich auf einen seiner Flügel. So schnell ich konnte, kletterte ich daran empor und ließ dabei mein Schwert fallen. Klirrend rutschte es am Körper des Drachen nach unten. Er brüllte und wand sich unter mir, um mich abzuschütteln. Jedoch ohne Erfolg, da ich mich wie verrückt an ihm festkrallte.

Dann riss ich meine Arme an seinen Hals und zog mit aller Kraft, die ich aufwenden konnte, seinen Kopf nach hinten. Der Drache ächzte laut, da er meinem harten Griff nicht entkam.

Ich brüllte: „JETZT!"

Thranduil schoss nach vorne und rammte sein Schwert mit einem einzigen Stoß in seine abgebrochene Schuppe.

Der Drache brüllte laut auf vor Schmerz und taumelte. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich in die Lüfte zu erheben und ich krallte mich eisern an seinen Schuppen fest, um nicht herunter zu fallen. Dann erschütterte mich ein grober Schlag, als er wieder auf der Erde aufschlug.

Er brach röchelnd zusammen und sein Lebenslicht verlosch in seinen Augen.

Ich lag schwer atmend auf den harten Schuppen des Drachen. "Thranduil...", war das Einzige, was ich über meine Lippen brachte. Sein eisiger Blick schoss mir entgegen. Bevor ich überhaupt in der Lage war, das Wort an ihn zu richten, verschwand er so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Meine Gefährten sahen ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher und dann richteten sich ihre Blicke auf mich.

Tagelang irrte ich ziellos durch die Hallen unseres Berges. Wir hatten es tatsächlich geschafft. Alles, was wir uns so sehr ersehnt hatten, war wahr geworden. Doch ich fand keinen Frieden. All die wunderbaren Schätze, die in unseren Hallen lagen, hatten ihre Bedeutung für mich verloren.

Stundenlang saß ich auf meinem zurück eroberten Thron und drehte den Arkenstein in meiner Hand. Selbst sein Strahlen konnte mein Herz nicht mehr erreichen. Was mich bewegte, waren die Augen Thranduils. Ganz langsam schob sich ein verbotener Gedanke in mein Herz, den ich verzweifelt versuchte zu verdrängen. Ein unsägliches Brennen breitete sich in meiner Brust aus. Ich wollte zu ihm...seine Nähe zog mich magisch an.

Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie sehr der Elbenkönig diesen besonderen Stein begehrte und ich war nun gewillt, ihm zu geben, wonach er sich so sehr sehnte.

So beschloss ich, mich zu ihm auf den Weg zu begeben, um ihm diesen kostbaren Edelstein zum Geschenk zu machen...aus nie endender Dankbarkeit und Bewunderung, die ich für ihn fühlte.

Balin spürte wohl, was in mir vorging: „Du wirst zu ihm gehen, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

„Das werde ich wohl", erwiderte ich gedankenverloren.

Mein Ziel war es alleine zu gehen, um so schnell, wie möglich zurückzukehren. Ich hatte jedoch nicht mit meinen engsten Weggefährten gerechnet, denn als ich meinen Plan preisgab, erhob sich ein tosender Protest.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage!", donnerte Dwalin mir entgegen. „Du gehst nicht alleine in die Höhle dieses Hexers!"

„Er ist ein Elb", erwiderte ich ruhig: „kein Hexer."

Dwalin sah mich aus aufgebrachten Augen an.

Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und sprach emotionslos weiter: "Er ist einer der größten Elbenherrscher dieser Erde. Denkst Du nicht, dass das seinen Grund hat?"

Er zischte: "Hast Du ihn nicht im Kampf beobachtet? Er war nahezu unverwundbar!"

Ich sah ihn eindringlich an: "Auch er kann getötet werden...wenn auch nicht so einfach, wie wir."

„Das ist mir egal...er hat auf jeden Fall merkwürdige Kräfte. Und Dich scheint er auch schon verhext zu haben, wenn Du nicht erkennst, dass es gefährlich ist, alleine in sein Reich zu gehen!", tobte Dwalin erneut.

Seufzend sah ich zu Fili und Kili, die derselben Meinung zu sein schienen. Balin legte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter: „Thorin, ich möchte Deine Entscheidung nicht in Frage stellen, aber Du solltest vielleicht wirklich nicht alleine gehen."

Er sah mich nachdenklich und äußerst merkwürdig an. Ich drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und schwieg lange. Währenddessen hörte ich sie wild diskutieren. Worte, wie: „Ich verstehe eh nicht, wie er diesem Elben unseren größten Schatz einfach so überlassen kann" oder: „Aber er ist unser König und es ist seine Entscheidung", drangen an mein Ohr.

Nach einer Ewigkeit drehte ich mich um und sagte: „Nun gut. Ihr werdet mich begleiten. Wir brechen bei Morgengrauen auf."

Nach einem langen Fußmarsch erreichten wir am Abend des zweiten Tages das Tor des Waldlandreiches. Als wir es durchschritten, hörte ich die Stimme des Königs in meinen Gedanken: „Willkommen, Thorin Eichenschild", sagte sie.

Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas, dass man vor diesem Fürsten geheim halten konnte, dachte ich missbilligend. Ich zog es vor, nichts davon zu erwähnen. Zu deutlich hallten mir noch Dwalins Worte in den Ohren, der Thranduil für einen Hexer hielt.

Wir waren nicht sehr weit gekommen, als uns Thranduils Wache in den Weg schritt. Argwöhnisch betrachteten meine Weggefährten sie. Natürlich waren sie alle bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, aufgebrochen und hielten nun die Hände an ihren Waffen, um im Notfall einzugreifen. Ihr Verhalten war mir mehr als unangenehm. Des Königs Soldaten behandelten uns zwar kühl, jedoch nicht unfreundlich. Der Hauptmann der Wache verneigte sich leicht vor mir und sagte: „Ihr werdet bereits erwartet. Folgt mir."

Wieder hörte ich Dwalin: „Seht ihr? Ich habs euch doch gesagt!"

Ich zischte: „Still jetzt!"

Meine Stimme musste einen sehr energischen Tonfall angenommen haben, denn Dwalin sah mich erschrocken an und senkte kurz den Blick, als Zeichen der Entschuldigung.

Nach einiger Zeit erreichten wir den Palast des Königs. Der Hauptmann sah mich an und wies mit einer Hand auf das Tor. Dann sagte er: „Euren Gefährten werde ich nun ihre Unterkünfte zeigen."

„Und bitte etwas zu essen", hörte ich Kili sagen und ich verdrehte innerlich meine Augen.

Ich holte einmal tief Luft und öffnete das Tor. Langsam bewegte ich mich durch die Gänge des Palastes zum Thronsaal, in dem ich Thranduil vermutete. Als ich ihn betrat, stand der König am Fenster und drehte mir den Rücken zu.

„Ich grüße Euch, Thorin", sagte er ruhig. „Aber das habe ich ja bereits."

Nun wandte er sich um und ich sah in seine eisblauen Augen, die wie Kristalle funkelten. Ich erschauderte und brachte zuerst keinen Ton über meine Lippen. Dann ermahnte ich mich leise und neigte meinen Kopf, um seine Begrüßung zu erwidern.

„Was gibt mir die Ehre Eures Besuches?", hörte ich ihn fragen.

Ich trat nun näher zu ihm und sagte: „Ein Geschenk, als Zeichen meiner großen Dankbarkeit."

Dann legte ich ihm ein sorgsam zusammengefaltetes Tuch, dass das Wappen meines Königshauses trug, in seine Hand. Er sah erstaunt darauf und schlug es auseinander. Sofort schoss ihm das strahlende Funkeln des Arkensteins entgegen.

Mit rätselhaften Augen sah er auf den Stein und dann zu mir. Sein eisiger Blick bohrte sich in meinen.

„Nein, Thorin", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Ich überlegte, ob ich mich jetzt vielleicht verhört hatte, als er erneut sprach: „Euer Geschenk ehrt mich zutiefst, aber ich werde es nicht annehmen."

Ich sah ihn ungläubig an. „War es nicht das, was Euer Herz am meisten begehrte, seit Ihr den Stein zum ersten Mal an meines Vaters Thron gesehen habt?"

Er kam einen Schritt auf mich zu: „Ja, so war es einmal", sprach er nachdenklich. „Aber es ist längst nicht mehr das, was mein Herz begehrt."

„Was ist es dann?", fragte ich atemlos.

Er verschlang mich fast mit seinen Augen.

„Legt mir Euer glühendes Herz in meine Hände und es bedeutet mir mehr, als alle Juwelen dieser Erde", hörte ich ihn leise sprechen.

Mein Herz setzte aus.

„Ihr besitzt es bereits", flüsterte ich.

Die Nähe zu ihm schnürte mir plötzlich die Luft ab, als mir bewusst wurde, wie nah ich bei ihm stand. Ich nahm meinen Blick nicht von seinen Augen, aber entfernte mich zwei Schritte.

Thranduil sah mich unergründlich an: „Wollt Ihr es Euch nicht endlich nehmen?"

„Was?", sagte ich stockend.

„Das, was Ihr Euch am meisten wünscht."

Ich hielt den Atem an.

„Ich sehe es längst in Euren Augen, Thorin und ich kann es in Euren Gedanken hören."

„Das wage ich nicht", flüsterte ich und trat noch einen Schritt zurück.

Thranduil näherte sich jedoch gnadenlos und ich sah entsetzt, wie er langsam die Verschlüsse seiner Robe löste.

Ich sog zischend die Luft in meine Lungen.

Er stand nun ganz dicht vor mir und hatte die oberen Knöpfe seiner Robe geöffnet. Ich starrte fasziniert auf seine leicht entblößte Brust.

"Tut das nicht", flehte ich mit rauer Stimme. "Ihr habt keine Vorstellung davon, was Ihr damit in mir auslöst."

Die Kälte in seinem Blick war verschwunden und hatte sich in glühendes Verlangen gewandelt.

"Denkt Ihr tatsächlich, dass ich das nicht weiß?", hörte ich ihn flüstern.

Ein kühles Glimmen löste sich von seiner Haut und ließ seinen Körper beinahe überirdisch schimmern.

„Habt keine Furcht vor mir", sagte er leise und legte meine Hand auf seine Brust. Seine Haut war so hart, wie ein Panzer und doch so glatt, wie Elfenbein. Hitze und Kälte schossen durch meine Finger und ließen mich keuchen. Als meine Finger auf seiner Haut lagen, wurden auch sie von diesem Glimmen erfasst und ein kühles, eisblaues Funkeln zog sich über meine Hand und meinen Arm hinauf, wo es langsam schwächer wurde und verschwand.

Ich war gebannt...gebannt von seiner unfassbaren Magie und Schönheit.

„Wie könnt Ihr mir erlauben, Euch so zu berühren?", sagte ich atemlos.

„Ich mag ein Zwergenkönig sein, jedoch bin ich nur ein Funken gegen Eure alles verzehrende Glut."

Ein dunkler Laut löste sich aus seiner Brust, als er sagte: „Seht in den Spiegel meiner Augen und erkennt, wie ich Euch sehe. Wie alle Wesen Euch sehen. Tosendes Feuer, unbeugsame Stärke und wilde Schönheit...das ist es, was Ihr seid!"

„Ich dagegen bin lediglich Kälte, Eis und Macht."

„Ihr seid noch so viel mehr", flüsterte ich rau und wagte es ihn weiter zu berühren. Meine Hand glitt hinauf über seinen Hals auf seine Wange. Er erbebte für einen kurzen Moment und sah mich dann aus seinen eisblauen Augen starr an. Es ging mir durch Mark und Bein, als ich spürte, wie er mit leicht gesenkten Lidern aus diesen magischen Augen auf mich herab blickte.

Thranduil beugte langsam sein Haupt zu mir und flüsterte: "Tosendes Feuer..." Sein Blick brannte sich in meinen. "Ewiges Eis...", murmelte ich und dann prallten unsere Lippen aufeinander. Mir schwanden fast die Sinne. Seine Lippen waren so hart und doch so weich...so kalt und doch so heiß. Zitternd schloss ich meine Augen. Seine Hand glitt fest in meinen Nacken. Ich stöhnte leise und krallte mich an seiner erhabenen Gestalt fest. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, sah ich verwirrt, dass er mich trotz dieses intimen Moments immer noch aus diesen ewig kühlen Augen anstarrte. Ich löste kurz meine Lippen von den seinen. Dann knurrte ich wild und mein Arm schlang sich besitzergreifend um seinen Rücken. Inzwischen war ich rasend vor Begierde nach ihm. Ich wollte mein Feuer mit ihm teilen. Wollte es in seinen Augen sehen. Ich spürte, wie er unter meinem harten Griff erstarrte. Unbarmherzig zog ich ihn weiter an mich und seine Lippen wieder auf meine. Ich ließ meine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten und küsste ihn begierig. Bebend registrierte ich nun, dass er nach einigen Sekunden seine Augen schloss und meinen Kuss erwiderte.

Der Geschmack seines Mundes war süßer, als der lieblichste Nektar, den ich jemals gekostet hatte und ließ mich gierig aufstöhnen. Ich begann zu erzittern, weil ich kurz davor stand, meine Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren. Ich wollte ihn so sehr...verzehrte mich nach ihm.

Die Hitze in mir brannte nun so heiß, dass ich seine Kälte brauchte, wie die Luft zum Atmen.

Mein sonst so sicheres Denkvermögen setzte aus und ich glitt mit ihm einige Schritte nach hinten und presste ihn gegen die Mauern. Ein dunkler Klang löste sich aus meiner Brust, als ich ihn jetzt stürmisch küsste und meine Härte gegen seinen Oberschenkel presste.

Ich fühlte, wie er erneut erstarrte und zischend die Luft einsog. Dann wurde sein Körper für einen Moment ganz weich und er schlang seine Arme um mich.

Meine Finger begannen fieberhaft seine Robe weiter zu öffnen bis zu seinen Hüften. Dann glitten meine Hände über seine freigelegte Haut. Ich hörte, wie er leise stöhnte und unter meinen Händen erbebte. Als meine Finger an seiner Hüfte angekommen waren, hielt er stockend den Atem an.

Plötzlich wurde sein Griff hart und er riss mich mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung herum. Nun war ich es, der gegen die Wand gepresst war. Mir stockte ebenso der Atem.

„Glaubt nicht, dass Ihr über meinen Körper verfügen könnt, wie es Euch beliebt, Zwergenkrieger!", zischte er bedrohlich. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

„Obwohl selbst ich gefallen daran finden könnte...", flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

Ich keuchte und grub meine Finger in seine Arme. Seine Macht über mich ließ meine Stärke schwinden. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn nun in einen Kampf verwickeln könnte, aber ich wollte es nicht. Er zwang mir seinen Willen auf, ich ließ mich einfach überrollen und ergab mich.

Als Thranduil spürte, wie mein Widerstand brach, hörte ich ihn schneller atmen und sah in seine Augen, die vor Lust fast glühten. Glühendes Eis...glühendes Eis...schoss es mir leise durch meine verlangenden Gedanken.

Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über meine bebenden Lippen und küsste mich. Er drückte mich immer brutaler gegen die Wand und ich grub meine Finger in die Mauersteine hinter mir, als ich seine gewaltige Erregung an meinem Körper spürte. Mein Atem ging so schnell, dass ich mich einer Ohnmacht näherte, als ich ihn stöhnen hörte.

Es war, wie ein Rausch, ihn so zu sehen...so, wie ihn bisher kaum ein anderes Wesen gesehen hatte. Er hatte seinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, als er sich hart gegen mich bewegte. Dann hielt er inne und sah mich an, als wäre er ein Raubtier.

Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete er die Schnürung meines Hemdes und zog es mir über den Kopf. Wie besessen, starrte er nun auf meine Brust hinab.

Dann trafen seine Finger meine Haut. Langsam fuhr er jede Linie nach, die meine Schulter, meinen Arm und meine Brust zierte. Ich zitterte, wie Espenlaub.

Gebannt und dennoch gedankenverloren blickte er auf meinen Körper und murmelte: "Das Feuer lebt nicht nur in Eurem Herzen. Es lodert auch auf Eurer Haut...verzehrender als jedes Drachenfeuer...Herr des Feuers."

Mein Herz schlug so schnell, als befände ich mich in der wildesten Schlacht, in der ich jemals gekämpft hatte.

Unsäglich schmerzende Hitze tobte durch meine Adern und ich glaubte jeden Moment in den Flammen aufzugehen, die er gerade auf meiner Haut berührte. Mein Kopf lag dicht an die Mauer gepresst und ich atmete, als würden meine Lungen aus meiner Brust gequetscht werden. Das konnte ich keinen Moment länger ertragen. In meinem Körper rangen Schmerz und Erregung um die Vorherrschaft. Ich glaubte, sterben zu müssen.

"Du bringst mich um!", keuchte ich ihm beinahe besinnungslos entgegen.

„Das ist das erste und letzte Mal, dass Du mich so ansprichst!", keuchte auch er und presste mich gegen seinen harten Körper. Er knurrte und ließ seine Hände weiter über meinen Oberkörper wandern.

Ich wand mich hilflos in seinen Armen. Dunkle, flehende Laute kamen über meine Lippen, als ich ihm auf Khuzdul entgegen stöhnte, dass er mit seiner alles verzehrenden, süßen Folter aufhören solle. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit, als er sich langsam und quälend von mir löste. ,

Meine Hand schnellte nach vorne und hielt in fest: „Nicht!" raunte ich.

„Habt Ihr mich nicht eben darum gebeten, dass ich aufhören möge?"

Ich sah in verständnislos an.

Hatte er jetzt den Verstand verloren? Ungläubig blickte ich in seine eisblauen Augen und sah darin eine Spur von Schalk.

Dieser Teufel...dachte ich mir. Er wusste ganz genau, was ich von ihm ersehnte. Erlösung, aber keinen Rückzug.

„Verhöhnt mich nicht!", sagte ich leise und gefährlich. „Sonst werdet Ihr es bereuen...selbst, wenn Ihr Thranduil seid!"

Er nahm mein Kinn und sah mir eisern in die Augen: „Das tue ich nicht!"

Sein Blick wurde beinahe zärtlich und er küsste mich sanft und leidenschaftlich.

„Mich verlangt es ebenso danach, wie Euch", hörte ich ihn sprechen. „Nur möchte ich, dass Ihr Euch mir aus freien Stücken hingebt und nicht, weil Ihr meiner Macht erlegen seid."

Ich stöhnte auf: „Thranduil, wie deutlich muss ich denn noch werden!"

Er lächelte mich an. Dann spürte ich plötzlich seine Hand in meinem Schritt. Ich riss die Augen auf und keuchte. Dieser König...er bringt mich um meinen Verstand!

„Ich denke, das ist deutlich genug", raunte er mir atemlos entgegen.

Ich zitterte nun heftig, da ich seine kühle Hand an diesem besonderen Ort fühlte und glaubte jeden Moment zu explodieren.

Er sah das Feuer hoch in meinen Augen lodern und zog mich mit sich. „Kommt", war das Einzige, das ich ihn sprechen hörte.

Als die ersten Vögel sangen, erwachte ich. Erstaunt stellte ich fest, dass ich tatsächlich viele Stunden geschlafen hatte und ich fühlte mich großartig. Wie überaus ungewöhnlich, dachte ich, denn ich schlief nachts schon seit Jahren kaum mehr als ein paar Stunden. Verwirrt nahm ich wahr, dass mein Arm um einen Körper geschlungen war, dessen helle Haut mich beinahe blendete. Was...?

THRANDUIL! Bei allen Göttern! Ich hielt Thranduil in meinen Armen. Nun fiel mir alles wieder ein.

Ich habe mich heute Nacht mit Thranduil vereint...schoss es mir durch den Kopf...und in der Hitze meiner Leidenschaft, habe ich es auch noch gewagt, ihn zu duzen! Ich bin tot!

Mein Entsetzen wuchs und ich bemerkte nicht, dass sich die Muskeln meines Arms, der um Thranduil geschlungen war, immer mehr verhärteten.

"Versucht Ihr mich zu zerquetschen, um unsere gemeinsame Nacht auszulöschen? Oder wollt Ihr mir lediglich beweisen, welch Kraft Euch innewohnt?", hörte ich Thranduils Stimme, die schon fast belustigt klang.

"Verzeiht", murmelte ich und lockerte meinen Arm. Er drehte sich zu mir herum und sah mich aus kühlen Augen an.

Jetzt ist es soweit...jetzt tötet er mich, dachte ich.

Nie hätte ich erwartet einmal in den Armen eines Elben zu sterben. Schon gar nicht in den Armen dieses Elben. Aber ich würde es mit Freude tun, denn jede Sekunde der letzten Nacht war es wert gewesen dafür zu sterben. Es war unbeschreiblich und überwältigend...mit keinen noch so großen Worten dieser Erde zu beschreiben.

Ich wartete stumm, aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Thranduil legte gedankenverloren seine elfenbeinfarbene Hand auf mein Haar und drehte eine meiner schwarzen Locken zwischen seinen Fingern.

"So schwarz, wie die finsterste Nacht...", hörte ich ihn murmeln.

Er sah mir in die Augen: "Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, des Morgens von Euch zerquetscht zu werden."

Nun lachte ich leise und erblickte den Hauch eines Lächelns um seine Lippen spielen.

"Und ICH könnte mich daran gewöhnen, des Morgens ganz andere Dinge mit Euch zu tun", sagte ich rau und spürte Erregung durch meinen Körper fließen.

Ich zog ihn dicht an mich und sah einen Funken in seinen Augen aufglühen, als er meine wachsende Härte an seinem Körper spürte.

Ganz sachte schob er mich von sich.

"Leider nicht jetzt, mein stolzer Zwergenkönig. Dies muss warten." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich. Bewundernd betrachtete ich seinen wunderschönen nackten Körper, den er nun geschickt ankleidete. Seine überwältigende Eleganz ließ mein Verlangen nur noch stärker brennen. Ich knurrte leise und seufzte: "Wie Ihr wünscht", und erhob mich ebenfalls.

Er kam mir ganz nahe und flüsterte: "Was ich wünsche, ist etwas ganz anderes, Thorin." Ich sah die schwarzen Flammen meiner Haut in seinen Augen. "Aber es geht hier leider nicht um meine Wünsche."

Ich seufzte und nickte leicht.

„Schenkt mir nur noch diesen winzigen Moment", flüsterte ich ihm zu.

Dann schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Körper und zog ihn wild an mich. Er sah mich aus seinen eisblauen Augen starr an. Dann nahm er meine Hände in seine und unsere Finger verwoben sich ineinander. Wieder spürte ich das sanfte, kühle Glimmen über meine Hände fließen. Sein Griff wurde härter und er zwang meine Arme hinter meinen Rücken. Ich keuchte und ergab mich seiner Macht. Er flüstere in mein Ohr: "Ich weiß, dass Ihr stark genug seid, um Euch gegen mich zu wehren. Warum tut Ihr es nicht?"

„Wollt Ihr mir tatsächlich weismachen, dass Ihr das nicht wisst?", presste ich zischend hervor.

Er lächelte vielsagend. „Doch das tue ich. Aber ich möchte es von Euch hören."

Sein Griff wurde härter und er zog meine Arme noch weiter zusammen. „Sagt es!", flüsterte er.

„Was Ihr von mir hören wollt, habe ich noch niemals zu jemandem gesagt", erwiderte ich mit fester Stimme und wandte meine ganze Kraft auf, um mich gegen seine Hände zu stemmen. Er lächelte mich weiterhin an und ließ meine Arme los. „Weil Euer Stolz es Euch verbietet", antwortete er sanft.

„Das sagt gerade IHR zu mir?", zischte ich in einem gefährlichen und dennoch amüsierten Tonfall. Seine Augen funkelten mich an und er hauchte mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann widmete er sich erneut seine Kleidung.

Nun begann auch ich mich anzukleiden.

"Ihr wisst, dass Ihr mich auf diese Weise nur erleben werdet, wenn wir in Zweisamkeit verweilen?", hörte ich ihn sprechen.

"Ja, das weiß ich", erwiderte ich.

"Ich werde Euch diese Gunst jedoch zuteil werden lassen, so oft ich es ermöglichen kann, sofern Ihr dies wünscht."

Ich wandte meinen Blick gequält ab.

"Thorin?"

Er ergriff mein Kinn und zog mein Gesicht zu sich.

"Es ist der schönste Traum, den Ihr mir schenkt...aber eben nur einen Traum", sagte ich wehmütig.

"Denkt Ihr nicht, dass ich genug Macht besitze, meinen Gefährten selbst zu wählen?", hörte ich ihn erneut sprechen.

Ich blickte ihm entschlossen in die Augen.

"Ich habe mir heute Nacht die schlimmste Wunde zugezogen, die jemals meinen Körper verletzte. Und Linderung finde ich von nun an nur in Eurer Nähe!", sagte ich gepeinigt von brennendem Schmerz durchflutet.

"Dann bleibt an meiner Seite", erwiderte er sanft.

Ich sah ihn an: "Ihr seid Thranduil. Bedenkt das."

"Lasst das meine Sorge sein, Thorin."

"Kommt", hörte ich seine kühle Stimme erneut.

Dieses eine Wort löste in mir einen wahren Sturm aus, denn es brachte alle Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht zum Vorschein. Unweigerlich musste ich daran denken, dass ich es ebenfalls aus seinem Munde gehört hatte, als er mich damit aufforderte, ihm in sein Schlafgemach zu folgen.

Diese Gedanken hätte ich besser gar nicht erst zu Ende denken sollen, denn schon wieder spürte ich, wie heiße Glut in meine Lenden schoss. Ich keuchte leise und schloss bebend meine Augen. Na das konnte ja heiter werden mit uns beiden.

Ich hielt inne, weil Thranduil stehen geblieben war und sah ihm gequält in die Augen. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, als er an mir hinab blickte und begann wissentlich zu lächeln.

"Mir scheint, ich sollte Euch wohl schleunigst lehren, wie man seine Gefühle beherrscht", sagte er.

"Dies wäre doch ein ausgeglichener Tausch...Ihr gebt mir etwas von Eure Hitze und ich gebe Euch etwas von meiner Kälte", fügte er belustigt an.

"Sehr witzig!", erwiderte ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, während ich versuchte, mich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

"Wenn Ihr wünscht, dass ich keinerlei Erregung mehr zeige, dann solltet Ihr Euch mir niemals wieder nähern. Ich befürchte alles andere wird keinen ausreichenden Erfolg bringen", sagte ich grollend und versuchte nebenbei an stinkende Orks zu denken, um mein Verlangen niederzudrücken.

Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hörte ich sein Lachen ertönen. Wie wundervoll es klang...herrlicher, als die schönste Melodie. Ich betrachtete ihn voller Ehrfurcht.

"Verzeiht, Thorin, aber diesen Gefallen werde ich Euch niemals tun."

Er sah mich eindringlich an: "Jetzt nicht mehr!"

Ich berührte sanft seine Hand, bevor ich mich einen Schritt von ihm entfernte, da wir nach draußen traten.

Ich erblickte meine Weggefährten, die sich versammelt hatten und mehrere Truppen der königlichen Wache.

"Wo bist Du die ganze Nacht gewesen?", zischte Balin zornig. Ich bedeutete ihm mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, dass er still sein solle. Thranduil trat neben mich und sofort erstarben jegliche Laute auf dem Platz. Aus eisigen Augen blickte er auf sein Volk und richtete das Wort an sie. In seiner Stimme schwang kaum Emotion, dennoch sprach er mit einer Erhabenheit und Würde, zu der kein anderes Wesen auf dieser Erde fähig sein könnte.

"König Thorin Eichenschild und sein Volk stehen ab diesem Moment unter meinem Schutz. Ich wünsche und erwarte, dass mein Volk dies respektiert und gebührend umsetzt."

Ich nahm meine Arme hinter meinen Rücken, da ich eine feine Gänsehaut spürte, die sich über meine Hand nach oben wand. Lautlos seufzend begann ich wieder krampfhaft an Orks zu denken und sah ausdruckslos in die Menge. Ich konnte den Stolz und Zauber, der von ihm ausging, regelrecht auf meiner Haut brennen fühlen.

Stumm blickte ich zu meinen Zwergen und sah, wie Dwalins Kinnlade aufgeklappt war und Balin irritiert zwischen mir und dem König hin und her blickte. Sein Blick heftete sich einige Sekunden an meinen.

Dann konnte ich in seinen Augen lesen, dass ich aufgeflogen war, als er wissentlich zu grinsen begann. Er kannte mich einfach zu gut. Mein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich zunehmend und ich blickte ihm starr in die Augen. Sofort hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und nickte mir kurz entschuldigend zu.

Nachdem Thranduil seine Ansprache beendet hatte, trat er zum Hauptmann seiner Soldaten und setzte ihn darüber in Kenntnis, dass er beabsichtigte, uns zu den Grenzen seines Reiches zu führen und erwartete, dass ein Trupp ihm folgen solle.

Er kam zu mir und sagte leise: „Ich begleite Euch. Wartet hier." Ich nickte und wandte mich zu Balin: „Wir werden jetzt aufbrechen, mein Freund...auf, zurück zum Erebor."

Ich hörte, wie Balin leise erwiderte: „Und, mein König? Hat Thranduil Dein Geschenk angenommen?"

„Ja und Nein", sagte ich. Er sah mich fragend an.

„Er nahm mein Geschenk an, aber ein anderes, als ich erwartet hatte."

Balin lächelte erneut: „Du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, dass er den Stein annimmt?"

„Doch", erwiderte ich. „Du nicht?"

„Nein", lachte er.

„Dann wusstest Du mehr, als ich", sagte ich nachdenklich. „Es wird schwer werden für mich. Ich werde unserem Volk viel erklären müssen, was ich doch selbst noch nicht begreife."

Balin sah mich ernst an: „Du bist mein König und ich folge Dir in jedwede Zukunft. So war es und wird es immer bleiben. Genauso stehe ich voll und ganz hinter Deinen Entscheidungen. Ich möchte, dass Du das weißt."

Ich neigte meinen Kopf, als Zeichen meines Dankes.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Thranduil ins Freie trat. Als er sah, dass ich mich leise mit Balin unterhielt und meinen Kopf kurz neigte, blieb er in gebührendem Abstand stehen und beobachtete mich. Sofort entfernte sich Balin von mir. Thranduil schritt zu mir und sah mich unergründlich an. Dann sagte er ruhig: „Lasst uns gehen."

Mein Herz brannte in Schmerz, als wir durch seine Wälder gingen und ich unweigerlich wusste, dass der Abschied kurz bevor stand. Was hätte ich jetzt darum gegeben, kein König zu sein. Aber so war es nun mal und ich musste zurück zu meinem Volk. Sehnsuchtsvoll hoffte ich, die Tage, bis zu meiner Rückkehr, würden schnell vergehen.

Ich schritt neben Thranduil, gefolgt von meinen Weggefährten und seinen Soldaten und ballte meine Fäuste.

Ich glaube, er spürte meine Verzweiflung, denn ich fühlte, wie sich etwas Tröstendes um mein geschundenes Herz legte...etwas, das nicht von mir selbst kam. Ich wandte mein Gesicht zu ihm, doch er sah mich nur einen kurzen Augenblick aus seinen eisig blauen Augen an. Dann blickte er wieder nach vorne.

Als wir beinahe an der Grenze seines Reiches angekommen waren, hielt er an. In seiner Sprache gab er seinen Soldaten einen Befehl und ging alleine mit uns die letzten Schritte weiter. Nach einigen Metern erhob sich vor unseren Augen das beeindruckende elbische Tor.

Wieder blieb er stehen und sah mich an. Meine Zwerge hielten ebenfalls an und warteten auf mich. Ich hörte Balin, der sie weiter trieb und blickte dankbar in seine Richtung.

„Kommt schon weiter...unser König wird uns gleich folgen", sagte er ruhig und bestimmt.

„Warum sollen wir denn nicht auf ihn warten?", fragte Dwalin erstaunt.

„Mensch, halt die Klappe, Bruder und geh weiter!", erwiderte Balin nun schon nicht mehr so ruhig.

„Wie schwer von Begriff kann man bitte sein?", fügte er leise genervt hinzu.

Dann war auch er zu weit entfernt, als dass ich ihn noch hören konnte.

Voller Sehnsucht sah ich Thranduil an und seufzte schwer.

Er nahm meine Hand in seine und ich spürte, wie etwas Kühles in meine Finger glitt. Gebannt blickte ich darauf. Es war ein silberner Ring, der das Wappen Thranduils trug. Sein eisblauer Blick durchdrang mich.

„Tragt ihn bei Euch, wenn Ihr Euer Reich verlasst. Er wird Euch die Hilfe eines jeden Elben sichern."

Meine Hand schloss sich fest um das kostbare Geschenk.

Ich sah ihm eine kleine Ewigkeit in seine wunderschönen Augen.

Und dann sagte ich es doch: „Ich liebe Euch, Thranduil", flüsterte ich kaum hörbar.

Er lächelte mich sanft an, als er erwiderte „Ich weiß."

Seine Hand berührte zärtlich mein Gesicht.

„Lasst mich nicht zu lange warten", flüsterte er mir noch zu, als ich an ihm vorbeiging. Nach ein paar Schritten drehte ich mich um und sah, wie sein silbriges Haar zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

"Niemals", lächelte ich glücklich und wehmütig zugleich.

-Ende-


End file.
